


Sovereign Undying

by destinyauthor



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny (video game) - Freeform, Poetry, bungie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyauthor/pseuds/destinyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those mortal screams. Insufferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereign Undying

 

 


End file.
